


Champagne Shower

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Lotto is a horrible song (read: I love it).Also, Jongdae says "champagne on me" and... images. Also, Baekhyun would definitely pour it all over him.





	Champagne Shower

His hands jump slightly, knocking the key around and he refocuses, sliding it in home and turning before reaching down to stop Baekhyun’s hands from making anymore progress down the front of his pants. At least while they are in the hallway. Inside and he is up for it, in more ways than one.

“Just wait two minutes,” Jongdae says and is amused at the predictable protest that gets him. Tipsy Baekhyun’s is endearing, this is something Jongdae would only admit if he thought he could get Baekhyun flustered, mouth flapping open and checks bright red. Flustered Baekhyun is fucking adorable. Tipsy Baekhyun is endearing and has a one track mind that involves Jongdae in no clothes. 

“It’s been two minutes,” Baekhyun says, pressing Jongdae up against the kitchen counter and tugging at his shirt. He frowns when he doesn’t seem to be making any progress, the shirt involves Jongdae’s arms going into holes and if his _arms _don’t lift up then it is very difficult to remove said article of clothing.__

__“It’s been, like, two seconds,” Jongdae responds, lips curling up into a smile. He doesn’t help with the effort to undress him until Baekhyun is visibly frustrated, brow burrowed and eyes glaring at him._ _

__Experience and a sixth sense tells him that his shirt’s life expectancy is down to mere moments before it faces destruction and death at the hands of Baekhyun. Jongdae graciously pulls it up and off, the air slightly cold where it meets skin._ _

__He then helps Baekhyun with his, a bubble of fondness in his stomach when he the shirt leaves a few chunks of his hair standing straight up. His is warm, skin soft underneath his finger tips, as he slides his palms over Baekhyun’s chest, flicking a nipple on his way and swallowing the resulting moan. They kiss, wandering hands grabbing his ass and pulling them flush against each other. It’s a messy, wet kiss and Baekhyun leans heavily against him, the edge of the counter cool against Jongdae’s back as he’s walked backwards into their apartment._ _

__He leans back, breath running away from him, and he slowly pulls Baekhyun’s hands away._ _

__“Drink a glass of water and bring one more to bed,” Jongdae says._ _

__“Bu-“_ _

__“You’ll thank me later.” Jongdae interrupts him._ _

__“I’d rather thank you now,” Baekhyun responds, hand pressing over the front of his pants, voice low and suggestive, and Jongdae ignores the way that sends shot of arousal through him._ _

__“Drink something,” Jongdae says carefully, enunciating each word, before he slips past Baekhyun and pads into the bedroom. He leaves Baekhyun standing in front of their counter kitchen, a pout on his face as he processes that Jongdae isn’t in front of him anymore._ _

__He hears a few glasses clinking around, the sink running and stopping, and is satisfied that Baekhyun’s listened._ _

__He isn’t expecting, however, to see two flute glasses dangling from Baekhyun’s pretty fingers and his bottle of champagne that he’d gotten during the raffle his company did at the last party, in the other. He did, mistakenly, tell Baekhyun right away and had left it out on the counter._ _

__“I said drink _water_ ,” Jongdae says, unable to hide the slightly exasperation of his tone._ _

__“I did. I also am going to drink _something_ ,” Baekhyun says with a shrug, “just like what you said.”_ _

__“You know what I meant,” Jongdae shoots back, Baekhyun just grins and his shoulders lift in a shrug, again. Jongdae doesn’t move to stop him as he peels back the foil, grabbing the cork and then grinning wider, turning to face Jongdae and pretending to aim._ _

__“Shoot that at me and you’re never getting head again,” Jongdae says slowly, narrowing his eyes._ _

__He reconsiders quickly, turning the bottle away and there’s a loud pop and then the sound of liquid sloshing precariously into a glass._ _

__Baekhyun takes a few steps forward, setting the bottle and glasses carefully on the side table before leaning down to kiss Jongdae._ _

__“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks, lips curled up in the corner. Baekhyun is a little wobbly, concentrating and then a look passes over him, his eyes flick up to meet Jongdae’s, and then he jerks as cold and wet hit his stomach and run in rivulets down over his hips. More hits his chest before he can reach out a hand and grab Baekhyun’s wrist to stop him. The champagne flute is mostly empty now._ _

__“Opps,” Baekhyun says without any remorse at all and a dark look in his eye._ _

__“Brat.” Jongdae says, eyes narrowed, but he knows that look._ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up,” Baekhyun’s grin is not reassuring but it is hot and does funny thinks to him, like make his heart beat impossibly faster and mouth run dry. Jongdae watches, rapt, as he leans down to lick over his chest, catching trails of champagne and Jongdae groans._ _

__“You look good,” Baekhyun is rambling, voice low and spoken into Jongdae’s stomach. It jumps under him and he waits, heat flooding his cheeks and heart pounding in his ear, as Baekhyun makes good on his promise, tongue and lips trailing down his sternum, then flicks out over his abs._ _

__He sucks at his skin, sloppy but managing to get some of the alcohol. He presses more wet kisses against his skin, tongue flicking a nipple and dragging a hiss out of Jongdae._ _

__“Yeah?” Jongdae encourages, his voice low and he’s sure it belies how turned on he is by this, how much he enjoys knowing, feeling, how into this Baekhyun is, as he is cleaning up the spilled champagne from his body._ _

__Baekhyun stops to press a kiss to his hip bones, wet heat pressing against him there and he bites his lip, staring down at the top of Baekhyun’s head._ _

__“Taste good too,” Baekhyun grins, looking pleased with himself, leaning forward to kiss him again. The slight taste of champagne on his tongue as he presses into Jongdae’s mouth, enthusiastic, is new and exciting, and he can feel his cock heavy between his legs._ _

__Baekhyun never fails to take Jongdae’s breath away. It is annoying and he takes control of the kiss, sliding their lips together until Baekhyun is panting against him, looking dazed and turned on. Jongdae knows _exactly_ how to get to him too. _ _

__He doesn’t process that there are hands undoing his pants, the waistband wet in a few places from champagne, until Baekhyun has a hand wrapped around his cock and Jongdae arches his back, barely processing the _fuck_ breathed out above him. _ _

__“Want your mouth on me,” Jongdae mumbles and Baekhyun grins._ _

__“You like that,” Baekhyun preens, a big grin on his face. “Should I though?”_ _

__“If you just shut up and blow me, I’ll return the favor,” Jongdae responds, pushing himself up on his elbows to watch. Baekhyun laughs and then his eyes flash. He likes Jongdae’s mouth too. Of the two of them, Baekhyun is more impatient, will likely not follow through on his threats to tease, but Jongdae doesn’t want to leave that to chance, not when he knows how good it will feel._ _

__“Deal,” Baekhyun breathes and a second later adds, “No promises on the shutting up part.” “You are you,” Jongdae says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes but his hand is petting through Baekhyun’s hair, soft and silky, under his fingertips. He leans back on an elbow, eyes fluttering shut as Baekhyun pumps him a few times, he knows the right amount of pressure, how to make him come, shaking, with little effort. With Baekhyun, it is some of the best sex he’s had, although Jongdae doesn’t think he’d admit it to Baekhyun, he doesn’t need the ego boost and he’d be impossible to deal with after admitting that._ _

__He can’t help the twitch of his leg when Baekhyun’s tongue darts out, licking the head and swirling around it, wet and hot, and Jongdae grips a bit harder at his hair, knowing that he likes it. Later on maybe he’ll pull it a bit, Baekhyun always seems to enjoy that the most._ _

__He licks at him again, teasing and just a light pressure on him, non-kisses that only rile him up; it is on purpose, no doubt. Jongdae wants more, hips tilting up of their own accord, his cock sliding against Baekhyun’s lips, bumping them and he can’t tear his eyes away when his mouth opens, tip of his cock disappearing into it._ _

__“Shit,” Jongdae gasps when Baekhyun sucks, slowly bobbing his head and watching Jongdae through his bangs, eyes dark and lips slick, shining, where they’re stretched around him. It has his breath stuttering, he could see this hundreds of times but it would still be fucking hot. Baekhyun gets off on watching him, would probably jerk off to it on another night but he’s holding out, practicing some form of uncharacteristic patience, as he focuses on blowing him._ _

__Jongdae’s chest heaves, slick and a bit sticky from the champagne, as Baekhyun continues to suck him down, cheeks hollowing and tongue working at him. He thrusts up a little, feeling Baekhyun moan and fingernails dig little crescents into his skin on his sides, he feels a bit overwhelmed. With all of the times they’ve done this, it’s funny how Baekhyun’s mouth can get him this flushed, chest red and heart beat pounding in his ears so quickly._ _

__The slick slide of his mouth over him is too much, his head lolling to the side, moaning into the pillow as Baekhyun’s cheeks hollow and tongue presses up under the head. It is perfect, just what he needed and then it’s gone and he could cry._ _

__“You’re already close,” Baekhyun says, voice gravely, low and full of arousal, as he pulls off him with a slick pop. Jongdae whines, air a cool contrast on his wet skin._ _

__“No shit. Don’t be a fucking tease,” Jongdae complains, tugging at his hair, a suggestion to go back to what he was doing. Jongdae knows exactly what it does to him and thoroughly enjoys the way Baekhyun bites his lip, swollen and inviting. The desire to kiss him, thrust his tongue into his mouth and wreck him, battles with the desire to have Baekhyun’s mouth back on his dick. The decision is made for him in the form of a soft, pretty hand curling around the base of his cock and red, swollen lips turning into a knowing smirk._ _

__“You love it,” Baekhyun says, “I can tell.”_ _

__Any response that he would have made is sucked out of his brain through his dick when Baekhyun goes back down on him with renewed vigor, head bobbing and soft slurping noises filling the room. The sheets bunch in his left hand, knuckles white, and he jerks up in protest against the strong press of Baekhyun’s hands on his hips, he’s so close, head thrown back into the pillow and throat working as his voice gets stuck there._ _

__His right hand fists in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging softly in warning but he just moans around him, ignoring it, and the vibration forcing his orgasm out of him. He trembles, breath hitching, as he comes down his throat._ _

__“Come here,” Jongdae says a few moments later when he can make words again, his voice low and coming out in a rasp, like he’s the one that just gave head. Baekhyun moves quickly, cock already leaking, bouncing up against his stomach and Jongdae takes a moment to appreciate his abs, hand sliding over them and wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun._ _

__“Not nutella anymore.” Jongdae scratches at them, leaving red marks. He has a think for his body too, wants to kiss over it. The second flute of champagne is still sitting, untouched, on the bedside table._ _

__“A Hershey’s bar, all for you,” Baekhyun says with a grin, mouth swollen and eyes desperate._ _

__“Maybe half a kit-kat,” Jongdae jokes, counting out his abs for emphasis._ _

__“And you say _I_ should shut up during sex,” Baekhyun grumbles, his fingers pushing their way into Jongdae’s mouth, eyes darkening as he sucks on them. _ _

__They’re quickly replaced with his cock and Jongdae figures he has teased him enough, sliding his head forward and letting Baekhyun craddle the back of it as he hums around him, tongue pressing up against the underside of him. He’s heavy, thick, on his tongue and he probably won’t last long._ _

__Baekhyun gets off on going down on him, just a much as Jongdae does in return._ _

__“Can I fuck your mouth?” Baekhyun breathes a few moments later, watching his cock disappear into Jongdae’s mouth, fingers rubbing softly at the back of his head, the gesture is affectionate and he feels warm, happy, and he wants to make him feel good._ _

__Jongdae blinks, opening his mouth a little further in answer and feels his face flush impossibly more when Baekhyun slowly slides forward, relaxing his jaw as he’s filled. He slides comforting hands up Baekyun’s thigh, like Baekhyun’s the one having his mouth fucked, letting his eyes close slightly as starts to fuck in and out of his mouth._ _

__“Fuck, Jongdae,” Baekhyun groans, hips stuttering and Jongdae chokes a bit, pulling back, eyes tearing up, before he goes back to suck at the head of his cock.  
It’s too much and Baekhyun comes with a low groan, falling back on his ankles, lets curled under him, and cursing when Jongdae follows, drinking him down until he’s soft and Baekhyun has to push him away. He is then pressing soft kisses against the top of his thighs. _ _

__“Next time, chocolate sauce,” Baekhyun suggests after a few minutes, hand absently petting though Jongdae’s hair._ _

__He twists his face up in a grimace. “No food in bed, the champagne was sticky enough.”  
Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s hand, pressing it against his chest to make a point._ _

__“Alright. The couch it is!” Baekhyun says cheerfully and Jongdae shoves him, rolling his eyes._ _

__“You’re horrible,” Jongdae complains with no heat behind it, he knows that Baekhyun doesn’t believe a minute of it._ _

__“You love me,” Baekhyun says with a knowing smirk and Jongdae doesn’t deny it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter to flail/bemoan how EXO has taken over my life: [link link :D?](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
